Young
Young & Old is the fourth episode in season 2 of Young & Hungry.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4292046/?ref_=ttep_ep4 Plot Gabi hears its Elliot's 40th birthday, she's determined to make it special for him and his boyfriend Andre. But Gabi's plans end up causing problems between them, and her attempts to fix her mess only make it worse - alarming Josh, who needs Elliot to get him through an important interview. Meanwhile, Yolanda decides she wants to teach her ex-husband Coleman (guest star Cedric Yarbrough) a lesson, but ends up getting more than she bargained for. Episode Summary Elliot enters the kitchen happy likes he has never been. He's about to drink some coffee but there's not any. Gabi appologises and offers to do it but Elliot nicley says that he can do it himself. Josh is surprsied that he's so happy considering he's turning 40 tommorow. But Elliot is happy because he'll be with Andre. Gabi is happy that Elliot has a boyfriend because now Elliot is nice and they can actually be friends. Gabi wants Elliot to be even more happy so she calls Andre so she can tell him to make Elliot a nice dinner. Josh returns with his gift and shows it to Gabi. It's a painting of Andre and Elliot. Gabi is shocked and Josh keeps saying how awesome is his gift. Elliot returned shocked and said and he told them that Andre just found out his turning 40 and not 32 so she broke up with him. Elliot then told Josh and Gabi that he only loved three men in his life Andre, his college crush Alan and Adam Lavigne. Yolanda comes in happy and greets everyone. She then tells them that her ex got dumped at the altar by a younger woman. Elliot finds out Gabi told Andre his age and he says he'll never forgive her. After a few minutes Yolanda went to Elliot and she tried to comfort him. Then she suggested that he can get a plastic surgery, but she wanted that only so she can see her husband who is plastic surgeon. Meanwhile Gabi is talking to Josh and they try to make everything better by calling Elliot's dad and invite him to fly to America for a dinner. Elliot suddenly comes in screaming that someone just outed him to his parents. Gabi is suprsied that they don't know he's gay. Josh ouuted Gabi and told Elliot. Elliot got mad and told Josh a perfect present would be for Gabi to go home. Gabi entered her and Sofia's apartment. Gabi told Sofia how horrible day she had. Gabi then had an idea that they can find Alan from college that Elliot used to love. The next day it's Elliot's birthday. Elliot enters the living room and Josh shows him that picture of Andre and him but now it's Josh's face instead of Andre's. Elliot told him he doesn't want to celebrate his birthday. Meanwhile Gabi was in the elevator with Alan going to Josh's apartment. There Gabi tells her masterplan to Josh. Meanwhile Elliot is talking to Coleman about the surgery. After that Elliot came back to Josh's where Gabi told him that Alan is here. Elliot then said Alan's surname and it was different. Gabi realised that she once again made a mistake. After that Elliot came in and saw it's actually Alan Lowenstein. Gabi appologised but on the end Elliot and this Alan actually hitted off. Meanwhile Yolanda came from her date with Coleman. Coleman then went to tell Elliot about the surgery and Alan said that he can't get a plastic surgery and he would just mess with perfection. Elliot then decided not to get the surgery. Menawhile Yolanda and coleman were back in front of the elevator and Coleman was just about to leave, but he wanted to kiss Yolanda but she dissed him. Then she went inside where she celebrated with Elliot and everyone else. On the end it was shown how Josh had a phootshot with a guy and he thought Josh is gay and he thought he's with Elliot. Cast Main Cast Guest Cast *Bryan Safi as Alan Lowenstein *Cedric Yarbrough as Coleman *Unknown as Photographer Dishes #Sandwich #Tiered Strawberry Shortcake with Tahitian Vanilla Creme and Fresh Berries Trivia *Elliot celebrates his 40 birthday in this episode. *Andre breaks up with Elliot becasue he found out Elliot is turning 40 instead of 32. *Yolanda announces that her ex husband got dumped at the altar. *Yolanda tries to convince Elliot to get a plastic surgery so she can see her husband and get revenge. *Elliot's parents didn't know he is gay but Gabi told them by accident. *Gabi accidently brought Alan Lowenstein instead of Alan O'Shay. Production *Table read was on January 12, 2015. *Filming started on January 13, 2015.https://twitter.com/EmilyOsment/status/555135899554430976 *Filming wrapped on January 17, 2015. Locations *San Francisco **Josh's apartment **Sofia and Gabi's apartment Music Featured *"I Like That" by Shridha and Sidh Solanki (theme song) Quotes : ''"This is the first time I've ever had a boyfriend on my birthday, and I finally get to celebrate my birthday in my birthday suit." '' : ''"Elliot's about to have the most romantic birthday dinner ever." '' : ''"That's a pretty good idea. Too bad it's not gonna top my present, because I make the most money here, and I was called a creative genius by a top publication." '' : ''"Oh, was it bragging monthly?" '' : ''"You know what, Josh? I just thought of the perfect birthday gift. Tell that dime store hooker to get out of my face." '' Coleman: '"So, how you been, Yo-Yo?"'' '''Yolanda: ''"Oh, can't complain, Co-Co. I was so sorry to hear about your breakup."'' : '"If Yo-Yo and Co-Co are done flirting, El-El wants to look like the Korean Matt Damon."'' ''' : ''(to Alan) "You know, Gabi inviting you here tonight might have been the best mistake she's ever made."'' Transcript Gallery |-|Promotional= Qdj.jpg Qqhfk.jpg Qqqgjc.jpg Qto.jpg Uzoz.jpg Đdz.jpg Đđui.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 0guz.jpg 00bhi.jpg 000vu.jpg 0000hib.jpg Gti.jpg Gi.jpg Gii.jpg Ghetu.jpg Ghh.jpg Ghhh.jpg Navigational References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Airing in 2015